Otanjoubi Omedetou, Hokage-sama!
by Chic White
Summary: Saat Naruto kembali ke desa, semua gelap. Tapi Naruto bisa merasakan chakra semua penduduk. Tak ada yang aneh selain kegelapan desa./"Otanjoubi Omedetou Hokage-sama!"/Special Naruto's Birthday


Tittle : Otanjoubi Omedetou, Hokage-sama!

Genre : General

Rate : T for save

Disclaimer : Naruto © MK. This ff are mine.

Summary : Saat Naruto kembali ke desa, semua gelap. Tapi Naruto bisa merasakan chakra semua penduduk. Tak ada yang aneh selain kegelapan desa./"Otanjoubi Omedetou Hokage-sama!"

Warning : Semi-CANON,OOC, and others.

Dedicated for Naruto's Birthday Okt 10th.

Otanjoubi Omedetou, Hokage-sama! © Chic White

Uzumaki Naruto, sang Rokundaime sekaligus penyelamat dunia ninja itu tengah melompat dari satu dahan ke dahan yang lain. Di belakangnya mengekori sang ketua ANBU, Uchiha Sasuke. Mereka berdua hendak kembali ke desa setelah mendatangi pertemuan 5 kage di Amegakure.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Spontan Sasuke ikut berhenti di sampingnya.

"Ada apa Hokage-sama?"

Naruto mendongakkan wajahnya ke arah langit gelap. Tepat seperti dugaannya, tampak seekor burung tinta yang merupakan jutsu mantan teman setimnya, Sai.

"Shimura Sai."gumam Sasuke dibalas anggukkan sang Hokage.

"Tebas, Sasuke."titah Naruto.

Sasuke melepas kusanagi dari sarungnya dan segera menebas burung itu setelah melompat terlebih dahulu.

"Hm..."

Burung itu berubah menjadi tinta yang membentuk rangkaian kanji "Kau harus cepat kembali" sebelum akhirnya tinta itu tertarik oleh gravitasi.

"Aku merasakan firasat buruk."lirih Naruto.

"Hn. Sebaiknya kita cepat kembali."

Wuzzh!

Naruto menghilang secepat kilat meninggalkan Sasuke yang berdecak sebal.

"Curang pakai teleportasi."

.

.

.

.

.

Tap.

Naruto mendarat tepat di depan gerbang megah Konoha. Alisnya terangkat sebelah. Tidak biasanya gerbang ditutup jam segini. Seingatnya ia memerintahkan penjaga menutup gerbang jika ada sesuatu yang mendesak. Sasuke yang baru saja sampai di sampingnya hanya diam seperti biasa.

"Ayo, Sasuke!"

Naruto dan Sasuke melompat dan menapaki dinding sampai berhenti tepat di puncaknya yang mana bisa membuat mereka melihat keseluruhan desa.

"Ada apa ini?"

Kerutan kebingungan bertambah di benak Hokage muda ini. Keadaan desa yang gelap.

Gelap. Hening. Tenang.

Jika ada kesalahan dalam listrik pasti banyak penduduk yang keluar dengan lilin, senter, ataupun benda penerangan lain di tangan mereka. Tapi keadaan desa benar-benar hening. Naruto bersumpah dia merasakan semua penduduk ada di desa. Tapi kenapa?

"Sasuke. Ada yang aneh dengan semua ini. Sepertinya aku harus -Huwaaa!"

Naruto menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke yang terlihat kalem-kalem saja. Sasuke telah menahan pergerakan Naruto, dengan susano'o miliknya! Demi apa seorang anggota ANBU berani melakukan ini pada Hokage!

"Sasuke...Ini tidak lucu. Turunkan aku sekarang!"

"Diamlah dobe."

TWITCH!

"Teme! Lepaskan aku!"

Naruto meronta-ronta minta di lepaskan. Sayangnya cengkraman susano'o lebih kuat dari yang ia kira.

"Lepaskan aku teme!"

"Sst. Diamlah!"

Naruto menatap curiga ke arah tangan kanannya itu. Pasti ada sesuatu di antara gelapnya Konoha dan perlakuan tak sopan Sasuke. Kalau sedang bersantai Sasuke tak perlu ditanyakan bagaimana sikapnya. Tapi jika badannya masih terbalut seragam ANBU, Sasuke tidak pernah seperti ini. Ini benar-benar membuatnya curiga.

"Hn. Sudah waktunya."

"Teme. Jelaskan padaku maksud semua-Huwaaaa!"

Naruto kembali memekik ketika dengan seenak jidatnya Sasuke melompat ke bawah. Jarak antara tanah dengan puncak benteng dan gerbang Konoha itu tidak bisa dibilang tidak tinggi. Jikalau seperti biasa sih Naruto tidak akan kaget melompat dengan ketinggian seperti ini. Tapi dia sedang berada di cengkraman susano'o! Rasanya seperti sengaja dilempar ke bawah jika kalian ingin tahu.

"Teme! Kalau mau lompat bilang-bilang!"protes Naruto.

Sasuke terkekeh dan mulai melompati atap demi atap rumah warga. Tak memperdulikan pekikkan protes dari putra sematawayang Hokage keempat itu.

Naruto menghela nafas lega ketika Sasuke berhenti melompat. Kini mereka tepat di tengah-tengah desa. Naruto tak peduli apa maksud seringai menyebalkan milik Sasuke itu. Ia ingin diturunkan sekarang juga!

"Teme! Turunkan aku sekarang atau kuturunkan jabatanmu sebagai ketua ANBU itu!"

"Aku tak takut dengan ancamanmu dobe. Semua anggota ANBU sudah pasti akan protes jika kau menurunkanku."

Naruto bungkam. Ya, Sasuke benar. Semua anggota ANBU setuju dengan diangkatnya Sasuke sebagai ketua ANBU. Mereka amat suka dengan sifat tegas dan bijak Sasuke ketika bertugas. Ancamannya tadi tak berarti apa-apa.

"Turunkan aku!"

"Baik."

Sasuke memang menurunkan badan Naruto, tapi kemudian menaikkannya lagi, menurunkannya lagi, begitu seterusnya. Setelah berhenti Naruto membungkam mulutnya dengan tangannya. Terasa mual baginya mengingat bagaimana cepatnya Sasuke menggerakkan tangan susano'o-nya.

"Ugh. A-ku...emb. Liat saja kau pantat ayam. Kupastikan kau meminta maaf padaku."

"Maaf Hokage-sama. Tuntutan penduduk."

"Ugh."

Sasuke mengangkat badan Naruto tinggi-tinggi(menggunakan susano'o tentu).

"Kalian bisa memulainya!"ucap Sasuke datar, keras, namun penuh arti.

Naruto tak menghiraukannya. Ia terlalu sibuk mengatasi rasa mualnya hanya untuk sekedar memperhatikan sahabatnya itu.

PROK! (ceritanya suara tepukan banyak orang)

Naruto perlahan mengangkat kepalanya yang sempat tertunduk. Matanya agak membulat melihat beberapa lampu menyala. Kalau dilihat dari atas sini menyerupai...kanji.

"Baca dobe!"

Naruto terpaku di tempat dengan mata yang semakin membulat ketika lampu-lampu itu bergantian menyala-mati membentuk rangkaian kanji yang terlihat sangat indah.

Setelah lampu-lampu kembali meredup, Naruto hanya mampu terdiam tanpa berkata apapun. Sampai akhirnya setetes liquid bening menuruni pipinya yang berhias tiga garis kumis kucing tanda lahir itu.

"O-tanjou-bi-o-me-de-tou..."lirih Naruto terputus-putus.

Desa Konoha yang semula redup kembali terang dalam satu kedipan mata. Semua penduduk sudah mengelilingi tempat di mana Naruto berada.

"Otanjoubi Omedetou, Hokage-sama!"ucap lantang semua orang.

"M-minna...I-ini..."

Semua melemparkan senyum terbaik mereka pada Naruto. Tanpa terkecuali. Ya. Semuanya. Mulai dari penduduk sipil, sampai para ANBU sekalipun.

"Jangan menangis dobe. Kau terlihat semakin jelek."ejek Sasuke disertai seulas senyum tipis.

Naruto menyeka airmata haru-nya. Setelah ia terbebas dari cengkraman susano'o, ia berjalan perlahan mendekat ke arah sang sahabat tercinta.

"Baka-teme..."

"Hn. Otanjoubi omedetou gozaimasu, Hokage-sama."

"I...ini..."

"Sudah, ayo!"

Sasuke menarik Naruto ke kerumunan semua orang. Semua bersorak gembira.

"H-hoy d-dobe! Kau mau kita dikira homo heh?!"protes Sasuke ketika Naruto memeluknya dari belakang dan menangis di punggungnya.

"Hiks...Pinjam punggungmu sebentar..."rengek Naruto di tengah isakkannya.

Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepala maklum.

"Wah...wah... Hokage kita semakin tua saja-haha!"

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Terlihatlah teman-teman se-academy-nya yang juga tengah tersenyum.

"M-minna..."

"Lepaskan aku dobe. Ini memalukan."

Semua terkekeh melihat Naruto kesusahan menyeka air matanya.

"B-bahkan aku sendiri lupa kalau hari ini ulang tahunku."

"Untuk itulah kami ada di sini."

Ah... Naruto benar-benar tidak bisa menjelaskan bagaimana rasa senang dan haru-nya. Terlalu sulit jika hanya diungkapkan rangkaian kata-kata. Seulas senyum penuh makna mungkin bisa mewakilinya.

"A-arigatou minna-san..."

"Douitashimashite!"

Naruto masih ingat. Dulu waktu ia masih kecil, saat dirinya benar-benar nakal demi mendapat secercah perhatian, yang mengucapkan selamat hanyalah Sandaime Hokage. Semenjak guru Iruka menjadi akrab dengannya, pria inilah yang selalu memberi selamat padanya. Tahun kemarin, ketika hari ulang tahunnya tiba, dia sedang berada di medan perang. Tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya jika tahun ini, semua orang ikut merayakan ulang tahunnya.

"Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ugh...airmataku benar-benar sulit untuk diberhentikan."

Naruto tersenyum. Tangannya masih sibuk menyeka matanya yang tidak mau kering.

Syuuuuuut DUAR!

Syuuuuuut DUAR!

Syuuuuuut DUAR!

Naruto tertawa lebar melihat kembang api yang setelah meledak membentuk ornamen wajahnya.

"Bahkan di kembang api pun aku tetap terlihat tampan."

BLETAK!

"Ittaaaiiiii! Teme! Kenapa kau menjitakku!"

"Dobe."

"Itu tak menjawab pertanyaanku teme!"

"Hn."

BLETAK!

"H-hey!"

"Sudah-sudah kalian jangan bertengkar."lerai Sakura.

"Dia yang mulai." "Dia."

"Dia!"

"Dia!"

"DIAAAM!"

BLETAK!

BLETAK!

"Ittai~" "Ittai~"

"Hahaha!"

"OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU, HOKAGE-SAMA!"

Naruto memamerkan cengiran trademarknya sembari terus mengelus bekas jitakkan maut Sakura di puncak kepalanya.

"Hmh...Arigatou ne, minna."

The End

Etto...Etto...

gimana nih minna?

RnR please

semoga kalian menyukainya :D

akhir kata,

OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU GOZAIMASU NARUTO-KUN!

Chic White


End file.
